Pokemon: The Misadventures of Red
by PokemonRangerDanny
Summary: Red, Blue, Green. All new trainers with hopes of travelling the world but bad things always happen to good people. Why couldn't they just have had a normal adventure? Why did Red have to find the trap door in Professor Oak's lab? Why did Professor Oak have a trap door in his lab? Kanto isn't safe & somehow, Red, Blue & Green are in the middle of it all ...
1. And So It Begins

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Professor Oak stiffened in his chair. He knew who was at the door; he knew what they wanted from him, he knew what he was going to have to do. _Because of them,_ he thought bitterly as he made his way to the door. _Because of them,_ he thought again, his rage threatening to unveil itself. He opened the door, slowly, as if he wanted to be anywhere else in that moment. In front of him he saw two tall figures and a cat-like pokemon near their feet.

"Have the preparations been made," the one with long, magenta hair questioned him. She was wearing a white crop-top, something he thought had died in the 80s. A red 'R' emblem seemed to have been stitched onto the shirt.

Professor Oak rubbed the back of his neck and flinched inwardly at the thought of would happen tomorrow, tomorrow morning to be exact. "Yes, the preparations have been made," he began. "They should leave the town tomorrow morning."

"Very good professor," the one with violet hair responded this time. Unlike his female companion, he had a full shirt with sleeves; he bore the same 'R' emblem on the heart. "We weren't sure if you would be able to do it but it seems like you're quite the cunning man aren't you," he sneered, mocking him.

The professor resisted the urge to punch the man in the face and instead settled for a cold, hard glare. "Well you didn't give me much of a choice did you," he retorted and began to close the door.

It seemed as if the duo weren't done playing with him yet however as the one with violet hair shot out his hand to push the door back open. "My, my professor," he started, voice taunting. "I can understand sending strangers but sending your _own_ grandson? You have to be a certain type of monster with no heart to be able to do that," he lamented.

The professor seemed to freeze at the sentence, face going white, as if he had just realized what he was going to be doing tomorrow morning. Sending two – no three he remembered. Sending three kids to their likely deaths, one of them being his own grandson and for what? Because he had been threatened? The professor had never despised anyone else as much as he did himself right now. He was a coward. A useless human being. Sending three, innocent kids out on their deaths. _Would Arceus forgive murderers,_ he asked himself.

The two people in front of him took his silence as a cue to leave, slamming the door shut behind them, the professor still in the same spot they left him, his eyes dark and his fists clenching.

* * *

On the other side of Pallet Town opposite to where the professor lived was a smaller house. A house that could only be seen if one was looking for it for it was always overlooked. Hidden beneath the trees, as if they were protecting the humans inside from the wrath of the big world. Little did the young boy and his mother know that soon the world would wreck havoc upon their very lives.

* * *

After the events of the professor and the duo, night settled in rather quickly and morning came soon after. It might've been just a normal day for any other person, but not for the three teenagers who would soon be acquiring their very first Pokémon today.

The sun was shining exceptionally bright today and the glare fell through a still sleeping Red's window. Red stirred in his sleep as if his conscious knew that if he didn't get up right this instance, he would be late for the _very_ important thing that would be taking place today. His clock read _6:59_ only one minute away from ringing. Just one look at his room could tell you how nervous – yet excited – he had been for this day. Clothes were strewn across the floor, pillows sat on chairs and his Charmander plushy – the one he'd had since he was just a little boy – was lying on the floor something very unlike Red.

 _RRIIINNNNGGG!_

Red jumped out of bed at the sudden loud noise almost banging his head against the low hanging light. He had told his mom multiple times about how one of these days he head was gone be chopped right off by the sharp edges of the light but his mother had told him to make do, money was tight right now.

Red took one look at the clock that read _7:01_ now and scrambled out of his sheets, being mindful to turn off his alarm lest he wake his mother from her sleep. He ran to his washroom, nearly stumbling on the Charmander plushy and took a warm, yet quick shower. Throwing on the new pair of clothing his mother had gotten him for today; a black tee, a fresh pair of jeans, a red and white button up, and his personal favorite; the red and white limited edition Pokémon baseball cap. His mother, who knew just how important this day was for him had already packed his backpack.

Red felt a pang of hurt hit him. Today he would leave home and leave his mother all alone. His father had left them both when he had turned five and it had been ten years since. In addition to the hurt, a stabbing guilt also gnawed at the back of his mind. His mother had pleaded for him not to go, not because she would be lonely – although he figured that might've had something to do with it – but because she thought it would be far too dangerous. She still viewed him as _her_ little boy after all. Making a mental note to tell his mother he loved her, he ran down the stairs almost tripping over the Charmander plushy again.

Red was surprised to see his mother already up and about scuttling around the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Hey mom," he said as he grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it accordingly.

"Hello there, Red," his mom replied looking at him. He could feel her gaze linger on him for a few seconds, the worry evident in her eyes before she pushed it back and went back to her smiling face. "I hope you packed a clean set of underwear," she reminded him, a twinkle in her eyes.

Red sweatdropped. It was so like his mother to tease him when she was nervous. "Mm, yeah I packed the extra underwear," he said with his mouth full.

His mother turned on him. "RED," she shouted. "How many times have I told you not to eat with your mouth open, this is why you don't have a girlfriend yet," she said not unkindly.

Red stared at his mother before flushing. "I don't have a girlfriend because I'm not looking for one," he said arrogantly as he went back to munching on his toast.

 _DING-DONG!_

"I'll get it," Red yelled already half way to the door. _It's got to be Blue,_ he thought to himself as he flung open the door. Sure enough, Blue was there, set and ready to go.

"Hey dork," he said pushing aside him to wave a greeting to his mom and take his seat at the table. "So," Blue started. "What time do we leave?"

Red checked his watch as he continued eating his toast. "Around 7:30," he replied.

"What's the time now?"

Red looked at his watch, then looked back at it again as if he read wrong. "7:31," he said meekly.

Blue sighed as Red sat frozen in place. It was his mother in the end who ushered the two boys outside pushing them out into the world. "Now listen Red," she began. "If I find out you've been doing _things_ while you're on your adventure," she said sternly.

Red blushed. "Moomm," he whined.

"I'm just joking Red," she said happily as she pulled him against her chest. "Oh my little boy already grown," she said as a tear slid from her eye to her cheek.

Red hugged her tightly before –reluctantly- letting go. "See you later mom," he called waving at her.

His mom waved back at him enthusiastically, knowing that an era to her life had already come to an end. Her little boy had already changed in front of her eyes. She grinned to herself as she walked back inside her home. _Make me proud Red,"_ she thought as she began to wash the dishes.

* * *

So… how was it? I don't know what route I want to go for this fic honestly, I don't want to go _too_ dark but just dark enough so that readers aren't bored with the content. This is just the prologue and I promise that the incoming chapters will be much longer (hopefully.) So anyways, tell me if you enjoyed and any/all feedback is appreciated. Review!


	2. Enter Green!

Professor Oak paced back and forth in his laboratory making last minute adjustments for the teenagers that would soon be at his lab. He rolled over the table that featured the three Pokemon that they would have to choose from. He had already set the newly invented Pokedexes on the table beside it with five Pokeballs sitting beside each one.

 _I hope they make it out alive,_ he thought to himself. _They're all very strong, talented children. Of course that's why they were chosen,_ he thought. _Team Rocket wouldn't stand for flimsy, weak children._

The old professor sat down on his chair, nimbly aware of the fact that his whole body was trembling.

 _Soon,_ he thought. _These children are about to face off against the true forces of evil._ The professor closed his eyes, drew in a long breath and exhaled. It didn't relax him …

* * *

Red walked with his hands behind his head, humming quietly to himself alongside Blue. He was aware that they had not said a single word to each other ever since his mother had waved them off. The silence bothered Red but he figured Blue was just having one of his days as usual.

" _Pidgey!"_

Red looked up at the sudden squawk from the bird Pokemon and realized with a shock that a whole flock of them was flying right above Blue and him. "Look Blue," he called to the strangely silent teen. "A whole flock of Pidgey are flying above us right now!"

Blue looked up and glared at Red. "No they're not," he said indignantly. "You're a bad liar dork."

"Huh?" Ash looked up and saw to his shock that nothing was there, not a single Pidgey from the flock remained. He stared dumbfounded at the sky for what seemed like a minute trying to figure out how quickly the Pidgey's could have flown to not even be in sight anymore. Finding no answer, he shook his head and continued to walk on.

* * *

Green looked out her window at the two teenagers walking towards the building she was in. She had seen what had just occurred and was just puzzled as Red. Unlike Red however, she had seen what had happened to the Pidgey flock too. She tried to rearrange what she saw in her head, to try and find the missing piece of the puzzle but to no avail. She had seen the boys walking, seen the one with the red/white Pokemon cap looking bored, the one with the green button-up looking off to the side. She had seen the flock of Pidgey's at the same time as the one with the cap, when he'd turned away to tell his friend, she'd seen something he had not. One second the Pidgey's were there and then suddenly they had just disappeared. Like they were blinked out of existence. It was simply not possible and Green was usually optimistic about things like this.

"Green," she heard Professor Oak call her from the open door. "It's almost time."

She looked at him and nodded. "Just one more minute professor," she said straightening out her blood red skirt. She was only wearing a turquoise like tank top on her torso and a white [and pink] fisher hat on top. Strung across her shoulder was a bright yellow purse that she carried around with her everywhere. Her long brown hair almost reached her waist and as she began to fix herself up in front of the mirror, she heard the doorbell ring.

 _Good,_ she thought. _Time to make my introductions._

* * *

Red waited at the door anxiously after he rang the doorbell. Blue had not spoken a word to him since calling him a bad liar, which Red thought to not be true. He wasn't a _great_ liar but he was by no means terrible. He glanced at Blue from the corner of his eye and saw him picking something invisible on the black t-shirt he'd worn under his green button-up. He still hadn't figured out what was making Blue be so out of character, he had seemed to be normal at his house after all.

Red elbowed Blue. "Are you okay," he asked and felt stupid afterwards as Blue narrowed his eyes. Blue had that effect on him, always making him feel dumb compared to him. It didn't help that Blue spent a lot of time researching and wanted to be a Pokemon researcher just like his grandfather.

"I'm fine," Blue said back to him, waving off his concern just as Professor Oak answered the door.

"Ah, greetings boys," he said happily letting them in. "I'm sure you know why you're here today," he carried on. "You are both fifteen now, am I right? The legal age for becoming a Pokemon Trainer, and my have I prepared a treat for you two today," the professor said resisting the bile that threatened to spill from his throat. He felt sick.

Red and Blue seemed to look at each other at the same time, Red's eyes showing curiosity and excitement, Blue's showing a similar expression.

"But first," the professor interrupted their moment. "I have someone I'd like you to meet, Green come on in," he called to the back door as a girl with a short red skirt and turquoise tank top stepped in. "This is Green," the professor said introducing her. "She'll also be getting a Pokemon today and I ask that you let her join your adventure."

Red pumped his fists in the hair, obviously content with the new addition. "Sweet," he said. "More people are always welcomed." Green threw him a grin.

"Now," Professor Oak said moving along. "Over to the main part of why you're here today."

Red and Blue's faces changed drastically at the implication of them finally getting their first Pokemon. They both looked on in earnest as Professor Oak moved his way to where the three Pokeballs were but were quickly disappointed when he moved to the table on the left instead.

The professor picked up a device that Red had never seen before. It reminded him oddly of the Gameboy SP that lay in his room at his home. But this device had a round extension on its left and a rectangular one on the right. The professor held it up so they could see it more clearly. "This is a Pokedex," he explained. "It is a digital encyclopedia that every Pokemon trainer should have handy. It contains all the information of the Pokemon that is contained in its database. If you see a new Pokemon you've never seen before, scan it with the Pokedex. The Pokemon will be automatically added to its database and will provide you with all the information we've gathered on the Pokemon. I have one for each of you," he said as he began to hand them out.

"I want you guys to go out and scan every Pokemon you find, expanding our knowledge and helping my team and I to learn more about the Pokemon world and its inhabitants. I would do it myself but as you can see my … ahem … age prohibits travelling now, so it's up to you young ones now."

Red stared at the Pokedex in his hands looking it over. Blue had already pocketed his and Green had opened hers. All three trainers seemed noticeably more excited than they were a couple of minutes before.

"And now, for the part I know you've all been waiting for," the professor spoke again. "Come here and choose your starter Pokemon, your first partner that will follow you on your adventure," he said waving them over.

Blue stood in front of the first Pokeball and clicked on the button beside it that said _Bulbasaur._ Immediately a voice over of Oak's voice came on from the speakers.

 _"I see! Bulbasaur is your choice. It's very easy to raise. Do you want the grass Pokemon, Bulbasaur?"_

Red walked over to the second Pokeball and clicked the respective button. Oak's voice came on again,

 _"Hm! Squirtle is your choice. It's one worth raising. Have you decided on the water Pokemon, Squirtle?"_

Green walked over to the last Pokeball and clicked the button accordingly.

 _"Ah! Charmander is your choice. You should raise it patiently. Are you claiming the fire Pokemon, Charmander?"_

"Very well, now that you've seen the Pokemon you can choose from," the professor began. "Red! Why don't you choose first?"

"Whhaaattt," Blue whined. "No fair gramps."

"Now, now, Blue. You'll all get your chance," his grandfather soothed.

Red walked over to the middle of table, deep in thought. _Do I want Squirtle? Charmander? Bulbasaur? Ahh…I can't choose. Okay I'll close my eyes and blindly choose,_ he thought. Red closed his eyes and spun once, and stopped. He opened his eyes to see what Pokemon his finger had landed on...

* * *

Hmm...should I make the chapters longer? They still seem short to me...

Oh well, did y'all like the second chapter? Remember feedback is always a plus, review! Peace~


	3. Going Places You Shouldn't Be

_Bulbasaur._

Red's finger had landed on the Pokemon that Blue had stepped towards. _Bulbasaur,_ he thought. _That isn't so bad._

"Whaaaa," Blue cried out. "No fair! I was going to choose Bulbasaur."

"You snooze you lose," Red said not even bothering to look at him, his mind was transfixed on the Pokeball that held his starter. He made his way to it, slowly, as if savoring the moment he had been waiting for almost half his life. Red picked up the Pokeball and was about to call out his future Pokemon when Oak stopped him.

"Now, now Red. Let's not get hasty, we have two other trainers here waiting for their starter Pokemon as well," he said.

Red flushed. He had forgotten that he was first to choose in the spur of the moment. He stepped away from the table hastily, Pokeball still in his hands. Blue wasted no time as soon as Red got out of the way, almost pushing him aside as he ran to the Pokeball that Green had stood in front of.

"Ha! You won't get anywhere with that weak Pokemon Red, this Charmander on the other hand," he said mockingly as he picked up the Pokeball containing the fire lizard Pokemon.

"No fair! I was going to choose Charmander," Green said almost cheekily.

Blue's face went red. "I didn't sound like that," he whined. He turned to Red, "tell her I don't sound like that."

Red's hands went to his mouth as if trying to stop the inevitable laugh that would soon come out of his mouth not two seconds later. "No can do, it was pretty accurate," he laughed, slapping his knee.

"Humph," Blue grunted as he walked stiffly back to join them.

"Well," Green started as she made her way to the last Pokeball. "I guess this Squirtle's mine. Good, since it was the one I had set in mind."

After each trainer had their Pokeball in their hand, Professor Oak stepped forward. "Ahem," he began, clearing his throat. "Now that you all have your respective Pokemon, I will permit you to release them," his words were drowned out by the yells of the trainers calling out their Pokemon. His warning about not messing up his precious lab fell on deaf ears and he sighed as went to the back room as the children focused on their Pokemon.

Red looked up from his newfound friend to see the professor slip into the room. _Huh? Leaving so soon,_ he thought confused. Oak was the chatty type and it was unusual for him to have slipped away before they could even look at their Pokemon. Red pushed the thought to the back of his mind, it wasn't important right now, what was important was the Pokemon in front of him.

The Bulbasaur seemed to be confused at the unknown face in front of him but ultimately decided it wasn't so bad when Red offered him a treat. "Bulba," it said happily as it accepted the treat from Red's hands.

"Hey Red," Blue said from across the room. "Let's check our Pokemon! Come on, I'll take you on and show you who's going to be the Pokemaster from Pallet," he said cockily..

Before Red could answer, he heard the sound of Professor Oak's voice from the other room. "Oh Green," he called. "Would you mind coming in here to help me? I seem to have forgotten where I left my glasses."

Green went stiff and then relaxed but not before Red caught it. "Yes, professor. I'll be there in a sec," she said already half way across the room.

Blue seemed to not have noticed and was still staring at Red, awaiting his answer. "Red? You gonna answer or do I win by default?"

Red shook out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'll take you on! Go! Bulbasaur!"

Blue didn't hold back. "Destroy him Charmander," he called out as the fire lizard took his place in front of Blue.

"Bulbasaur! Tackle," Red yelled trying to get the first move in.

"Charmander dodge then scratch," Blue called not wanting to be outdone.

Bulbasaur ran towards the Charmander , set on taking it down for its trainer. Charmander had other plans however, and turned to the right at the last second before jumping and scratching the bulb on the grass Pokemon's back.

"Bulbaa," the Bulbasaur cried out in pain. Red scratched his hair, the battle had just begun and he was already at a disadvantage. How would he become a Pokemaster now?

"Bulbasaur growl then tackle!"

"Don't let it get to you Charmander, use your own growl and show him who's top dog!"

The two Pokemon faced each other before letting out the most powerful growls each of them could muster up. Neither of the attacks were reaching the other and Red stood in frustration trying to plan out his next move.

"Bulbasaur, curve to the left then use tackle," he said trying to throw his opponent off guard.

"Ha! That won't work on us, Charmander use growl in it's direction," Blue retaliated.

Charmander quickly changed the direction of the growl to his right aiming for the Pokemon now charging at him. Bulbasaur was no idiot however as he swerved the attack and landed a full blown out tackle resulting in a critical hit. The Charmander fainted instantly.

"YES! C'mere Bulbasaur," Red said happily pumping his fists into the air.

"Humph, it was a lucky shot, nothing special," Blue said right back, obviously irritated at the loss.

Bulbasaur immediately ran to its new trainer as Red picked it up and put it on his head.

"Bulbaaa," it said, obviously pleased to have appeased his trainer.

* * *

"Ch…," Blue said before scratching his head and looking in the direction that Green had ran off in. "What's taking her so long? We have to go soon," Blue said halfheartedly.

Red shrugged. "Wanna check it out? I'm curious why the Prof. only asked Green."

"You don't think-," Blue began before Red waggling his eyebrows cut him off. Blue facepalmed. _Red is such a perv,_ he thought not without a smile. "Sure let's check it out," he said, giving into the adamant trainer.

Red was already in front of the now closed door, putting his finger to his lips to indicate to Blue that he was to be quiet. _Does this idiot think we're on a secret mission,_ Blue asked himself, internally sweatdropping. Nevertheless, Blue was quiet as he made his way to Red, Charmander not far behind.

Red made his way to turn the knob on the door, slowly so it didn't creak. He poked his head in before signaling to Blue to follow. Blue sighed as he walked into the room that Red had already intruded in. _It's dark,_ he thought dumbly to himself.

"Hey Red, it's dark," he said obviously wanting to voice his mind.

"Well duh idiot. The lights are turned off," he said as he made his way to the light switch. "The real question is, where did they go off to? I mean, the lights are off and nobody is in this room except for us." Red flicked on the lights and Blue gasped at what the artificial light showed them. There, underneath the professor's desk was large square hole that lead into the darkness. Stairs descending downwards made it obvious that this was how they would continue.

"I've never seen this," Blue said somewhat shocked. His shock was what made Red feel uneasy. Blue had been in this building almost everyday since he was born, if he didn't know of this passage's existence, was it really safe? Did the professor block off this passage because it was dangerous? Questions poured into Red and Blue's heads.

"Should we-do you want to go down," Red asked the taller trainer.

Blue gulped but wasn't going to show Red he was worried, maybe even a little scared. Blue scoffed, "of course we're going down unless you're too scared," he said cocking his head to the side to see Red's expression.

Red was unscathed. Instead he broke into a huge grin, "thought you might say that," he said. "Not even ten minutes of being a trainer and we're already on our first adventure. Now, do you want to go first?"

Blue blanched but regained himself. "S-sure," he said hesitantly as he made his way over to the passageway that lead down. He dropped his left leg down first searching for a step to cling onto and did the same with his right. He went a couple of rungs down before he called up to Red. "Hey dimwit, you can start climbing now!"

Red was already on it, leaping with excitement as he scrambled to gain balance on the rung. Red was not as careful as Blue however and quickly lost his footing causing him to fall – right on Blue's face.

"Ahhhh," Blue cried as the force of Red's body sent him tumbling down. The two trainers fell through the air grasping for something to hold onto.

"Oof," Blue let out as his body hit the ground.

"My, my," he heard a familiar voice above him. "What troublesome children you are," said the voice. "Going places you shouldn't be, what would your mother say Blue?"

Blue looked up.

 _It was Professor Oak._

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I was caught up in school and things came up and...yeah. I'm sorry for the terrible excuse, I'll try uploading around once or twice a week. Remember to review!


	4. Mewtwo! Professor Oak?

Blue looked up, "G-grandpa," he questioned unsure if this was the same person that had just given them their new Pokemon. He could feel Red's steady gaze on him; worried.

Oak's eyes glowed red as a sinister smirk appeared on his face. "Would you like to see what I'm working on," he asked mockingly. "You came down here so you might as well get a glimpse of your not too far away future," he laughed manically. He grabbed hold of both Red's & Blue's hair as he dragged them down the halls and into a room but not before slamming the door shut behind him. He dropped them as he made his way to the illuminating screen of his computer.

Blue groaned at the slight pain of having his hair almost pulled out by the roots as he rubbed his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Red crawling to another part of the room.

"Red, what might you be doing," the professor asked without turning back around making Red freeze in his tracks. "It will take just a moment for me to show you the magnificent thing I've created," he chuckled darkly. "This will change the world! I'll be rich! I'll be famous," Oak shrieked madly.

Blue saw Red look at him but before he could see what he was doing he thought a terrible thought. _Where was Green,_ his conscious asked him. _Didn't she come down with the professor?_

Professor Oak laughed as he turned around to look at Blue. "Oh you haven't seen her yet," he asked menacingly. He turned back to his computer but not before flicking a light switch that illuminated the whole room.

Blue heard Red gasp beside him and he was pretty sure that his mouth was open in shock. There, in a huge, life-size test-tube was Green. Multiple wires caught her body and her hair was flowing in the liquid inside the tube. Her eyes were closed and Blue would've thought she was dead if not for her face, which looked like it was in agony, constantly changing.

The professor looked at Green then at Blue and laughed. "Do you like it," he asked. "Sadly, that isn't what I'm working on either," he tutted as he went back to his computer. "It should just about be done," he said typing away. "98, 99, 100 PERCENT," Oak squealed as the loading bar hit finish. He got up out of his chair and ran to something that looked slightly like the tube that Green was in and pulled off the sheets revealing a bigger test-tube. The bigger shock for Blue was what was inside the tube.

Inside the tube, the fluid was green just like the one Green was in. A humanoid thing appeared to be caught by wires, also similar to Green. The thing was, this wasn't a human and it didn't look like any Pokemon Blue had ever seen in his life.

Red sidled up to him while the professor was distracted. "What is that thing?"

"Hell if I know," Blue muttered as his gaze went up the thing's body.

Oak turned around then and looked at them gravely. "This," he began pointing at the creature. "This will change humanity! Behold before you the creation of the _STRONGEST_ Pokemon in the world. Mewtwo," the professor shrieked.

Red looked at Blue. "Mewtwo? As in Mewtoo or MewTWO," he asked dumbly.

Blue stared at him. "You're kidding right? It's definitely MewTWO as in the second Mew. I've heard about that Pokemon, apparently it was one of the first ones to exist," he said amazed.

Red shook his head, _there he goes again,_ he thought. Blue was easily impressed and considering he wanted to be a Pokemon researcher when he grew up, Red was not surprised at the amount of information Blue had on a Pokemon that both of them had never seen before.

"If grandpa is trying to create the second Mew, you can bet it'll be powerful," Blue continued. "In fact, it could even-." Blue was cut off by the sound of glass cracking. Both him and Red looked up at the tube, which _Mewtwo_ currently occupied. "Are it's-"

"YES," Red nodded fervently, eyes wide.

Blue opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by glass flying everywhere.

"Move idiot," he heard Red yell at him before he found himself hitting the ground under Red, the breath knocked out of him.

Blue opened his eyes to tell Red to get off him but Red was already up looking at the room that was now filled with shattered glass. Without looking at him Red spoke, "Blue, get Green."

"I-." Blue began attempting to say something.

"Get Green _NOW!"_

Red's changed tone made Blue focus on the fact that their lives were in danger, the now free Mewtwo only feet away from them. He scrambled to get up and ran to the area where Green previously was.

* * *

Red looked back at him before facing Mewtwo

Mewtwo stared back at him, flexing his fingers before noticing the room. "Where am I?"

"Y-y-y-you can _SPEAK_?" Red asked shocked.

Mewtwo chose to ignore this as it looked around the room again. "Who am I?"

Professor Oak took this moment to rid himself of his reverie. "You're _Mewtwo_ ," he said standing up whilst brushing the dust and glass off his clothes. "I created you from the DNA of Mew; one of the rarest Pokemon to ever exist. Of course, I added some touches here and there," the professor mused to himself obviously proud of his creation.

"I am…a creation," Mewtwo said. "Something made…for what?"

"To serve Team Rocket of course," Oak laughed. "You simply exist for the sole purpose of the use of humans," the professor stepped forward, growing confident. "You're nothing special, just a stronger, enhanced Mew. Stay in your place," he sneered.

"I…exist to serve you," the Mewtwo asked. "You are part of this Team Rocket?"

The professor nodded. "Indeed, I am the top researcher of Team Rocket."

"In that case," Mewtwo began, raising one hand emitting a dark glow in the shape of a sphere. "Shadow Ball," it said, testing out the word that came automatically to his brain, as the dark ball of power flew at the professor.

"Professor," Red screamed as the Shadow Ball ripped past him and went straight for the professor's chest, followed by an explosion that threw Red off his feet.

* * *

Blue lay on the ground under somebody for the second time that day. "Oof," he said as the air was once again ripped from his lungs, an unconscious Green on top of him. He hadn't known what happened, one second he was disconnecting the wires from Green and the next he was on the floor. He felt Green stir from above him. " _Oh great,"_ he thought. _"Just what I need."_

Green woke up, one eye at a time, slowly blinking until she could see again or so Blue presumed. "Where are we," she asked him before noticing she was on him in a comprising position. Green jumped up but not before pulling her shirt down getting away from Blue. "What did you do to me, you-you rapist," she shrieked pointing an accusing finger at him.

Blue sweatdropped and rose his hands. "I didn't do anything."

"You pervert," she shouted before backhanding him causing him to get the wind knocked out of him for the third time. She continued to advance on him, raising her hand for another backhand but this time he caught it. She rose her other hand but that was caught swiftly too before Blue pulled her close hissing, "I'll explain later but right now, we," he said pointing at both of them. "We're in danger and so is Red. We need to go," he said again pointing upwards.

"Blue," he heard Red call to him distantly. "You might want to come here."

Blue stiffened at the tone of Red's breathless, almost sorrowful, whisper. Seeing Green's face though he righted himself and lead the way for Green, making his way to Red's voice. He weaved through the thick smoke left from the impact of Mewtwo's attack and eventually saw the familiar red cap that his rival donned. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

Red looked at him and as soft as a feather said, "I'm sorry Blue. I'm really sorry."

"Blue looked at him. "Sorry for what," he asked but what Red said was drowned out by Green's shrill scream that rang through the entire room.

Green had one hand covering her mouth while the other had her finger pointing at the corpse of a familiar professor tinged with blood.

Blue froze at the sight of his grandfather on the floor, lifeless. A strangled gasp escaped from his mouth as he lurched forward to his former teacher. He fell down beside his body and let silent tears drip from his eyes onto his grandpa's chest.

Blue was faintly aware when Red and Green had helped him to his feet and proceeded to help him out of the research lab. He remembered them talking about there was no sight of Mewtwo after the smoke had cleared but the broken roof has probably indicated that it had escaped. He remembered how there was no hospital in Pallet Town and his grandpa had died because the doctor's from Viridian had taken to much time to get here. He had stayed inside of his house for five days now, avoiding the likes of both Red and Green even though both had tried to console him, even Green who hadn't even known him for more than a day had come by his house two to three times. He had stayed in his room, locked the door and lay in bed with his arm draped over his face blocking out the sounds of the real word.

Blue turned to his left side, still on his bed when he heard the slow creak of his door being opened. He felt hands grabbing him, dragging him out of his room, down the stairs; it was all hazy for him. He felt himself being sat down on the couch and he blinked rapidly, trying to see what was going on. He saw the blurred faces of Red and Green standing in his living room and that's when the noise registered.

"Blue, hey Blue," Red said snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Wake up."

"What," he said groggily.

"We're going. Today. We're starting Route 1 today, so hurry up and get dressed, we leave in thirty minutes."

"Hm?"

"Blue! Hurry up and get dressed," Red yelled at him grabbing the hem of his shirt. "You've been moping for almost a week now, do you think Professor Oak would like his grandson to be laying in bed doing nothing?"

Blue gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he hissed venomously. "You don't know jack about my grandfather," he said pushing back against Red until his grip lost and Blue was sent falling back on the couch. He looked up and saw the angry and worried faces from both Red and Green. "Ch…" he said before fixing the hem of his shirt and heading upstairs to get ready for his upcoming adventure.

* * *

A/N: So I made this chapter longer than the previous ones. I know I've been going at a reeeaallllllyyyyyy slow pace, I mean we're on the fourth chapter and still in Pallet Town like this is a big mess. I don't know why I'm going so slowly but def. next chapter we're hitting Route 1 and some Pokemon are being caught so watch out for chapter five :) Until then, review !


	5. Midnight Strolls In Route 1

Blue gritted his teeth as he threw clothes at random from his closet into his backpack. He had so far packed three t-shirts and four pairs of pants, his reading glasses, hairspray and his favorite _non-fiction_ books on Pokemon. Blue stuffed everything in his pack before shoving in a toothbrush with a mini toothpaste tube and zipping his bag shut. He marched his way downstairs, not bothering to be quiet about it before remembering the town map that Daisy, his sister, had left for him in her room. His entire family had gone out today so Blue had been home alone and Daisy had told him that if he wanted it, the town map of Kanto would be lying on the dresser in her room. He scrambled to get it and ran back downstairs, almost tripping over himself in the process.

Blue walked to the living room in hopes of setting off on an adventure that would hopefully make him forget the ordeals of the past few days but was greeted by Red lazily lounging on his couch watching TV with his hands stuffed in the potato chips bag that Blue had saved for later. "Red," Blue yelped with an accusing finger pointed in his direction. Green chose that moment to appear with the Oreo's that she had apparently raided from Blue's kitchen, mouth already stuffed with them. Blue looked at the two of them, Red, then Green and sighed. _'Fine,'_ he thought. _"I was getting hungry anyways,"_ before plopping down on the couch beside Red and grabbing a handful of chips in his hand.

Red looked at Blue from the corner of his eye and noticed the carefree expression as he stuffed some chips down his mouth while watching the TV lazily. _"Good,"_ he thought. Truth be told, Red had been worrying about Blue ever since he had locked himself up in his room. Despite the fact that they were rivals, Blue was also his best friend and the person he had grown up with. It was good to see Blue thinking about other things for a change. After a quiet couple of minutes, Red stoop up abruptly.

"Come on," he said while slamming his fist into his hand. "Time to set out!" He caught the eyes of both Green and Blue: excited, curious, and worried. He turned back to the duo. "Well? What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Let's go," he said while gesturing to them to follow as both of them rose to their feet.

Red looked to Blue and gestured at the town map. "You know where we going first," he asked.

Blue pulled out the map that had been haphazardly stuffed into the side pocket of his backpack. He unrolled it and looked over it before speaking. "It says we're…over here and the next city is Viridian."

"Yeah we know _that_ ," Red snorted before snatching the map out of his hands. "So we take route one," he began. "And then reach Viridian which," Red trailed off squinting. "It says that there's a gym leader in Viridian," he said bouncing with excitement. "I'm definitely taking him on!"

Blue sighed with fake boredom. "Yeah we know Red," he said while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know why you bother though, I'll beat him first anyways."

Green chose that moment to speak up. "Uh, did you forget about me? _I_ am beating that gym leader first," she said before running off to the start of Route 1.

Red didn't realize when Green had disappeared. One second she was there, and the next she wasn't. He blinked, twice, he rubbed his eyes trying to find out where she could have gone off to but there was simply nothing in front of him save for the tall grass that started off Route 1.

Green looked behind her and was shocked to see that she couldn't see Blue or Red anymore. She turned around confused and wandered a few steps back from Route 1, closer to Pallet Town. She felt an eerie feeling that gave her shivers as she noticed that she could hear voices that belonged to no bodies.

"I'm telling you, she just disappeared," she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Red's.

"What do you think happened then," said his companion, who Green guessed to be Blue. "She vanished," he sneered while asking rhetorically.

"Guys," Green shouted. "Where are you?" She heard a stifled gasp and a sharp intake of breath as the sound of her voice hit the two boys.

"Green," she thought she heard Red call. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, at the start of Route One," she called back.

"You're joking right," Blue cut in. "There's no one in Route 1, we're at the entrance right now."

Green's head begun to spin as she thought of what could be going on. Hesitantly, she walked to the edge of Route 1, the side that bordered on Pallet Town and instinctively reached out a hand only to scream in horror as her hand disappeared, seeming to have passed through an invisible border.

Blue had been arguing with Red about where Green _really_ was when he saw the hand. It had just come out of nowhere, with no body either. Just a single hand. His jaw dropped open as he begun to make vigorous hang gestures at Red, trying to indicate him to look at the hand that had appeared from out of thin air.

Red looked at the spot where Blue's eyes seemed to be averted to and his mouth fell open in shock. Despite his initial fear, his curiosity took over as he made his way over to the hand and slowly reached out to grab it and pull it forward only to have Green come out stumbling from out of nowhere.

Red caught Green mid-fall as she regained her balance and blanched at how suddenly the two boys had appeared in front of her. "What? I-how-did you," she rambled as she muttered more inaudible words that sounded mostly gibberish to Blue's ears.

Red seemed to not be paying attention however as he looked hard at the space between Pallet Town and Route 1. He scratched his head and then let out a shaky breath before breaking out into a run and disappearing into thin air.

"Come on," Blue heard Red call at them. "Just walk normally, I think it's some kind of mirage."

Blue shrugged and went along with Red's lead not before checking on Green and making sure she was following him. Blue let out a shout of surprise as the cold, icy liquid-ish substance hit him as he walked into Route 1. He trudged through the thick substance for what felt like a long time but was only three seconds before coming out of it and being greeted by Red's eyes. He turned around to see half of Green's body coming out and he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out safely.

"What. Was. That," Blue panted, the liquidy substance out of his mouth.

"Like I said," Red said while putting on a fake deep, studious voice. "I think it was a mirage, it seemed as if there was a barrier between Pallet Town and Route 1 and either side couldn't see what was on the other side. Instead, they saw what appeared to be screenshots of the other side."

Blue's gaped at him and saw Red smirk a little at the fact that he had one-upped him for the first time.

Green let out a noise of triumph as she slammed her fist down into her hand, a light bulb seeming to have formed over her head as she said, "I've got it. Red," she said before turning to him. "Do you remember the Pidgey flock? The ones that disappeared so quickly?"

Red's mind blanked before realization hit him and he nodded yes.

"So here is my theory," Green explained. "I think there's a barrier surrounding Pallet Town from all sides. That's how the Pidgey's vanished so quickly. They passed through the barrier, which if I'm right, means that the barrier extends upwards to. That's why it felt like they disappeared but in reality they actually just passed through the barrier and we couldn't see what was on the other side."

Red nodded along, amazed. "Yup, I think that's pretty much the gist of it," he said approvingly.

Blue was quick to try and debunk this absurd theory, "Why would _Pallet Town_ of all places be surrounded by a barrier? That's stupid. Pallet is so tiny and private, it's not even important."

Red blinked.

Green blinked.

"I don't know," they said simultaneously

Blue facepalmed. "Whatever," he said as he put his hands on his head and walked off in front of them.

"Blue," Red called after him. "There are wild Pokémon in there, don't go alone," he said running up to catch him as Green followed behind, slower.

"Heh," Blue smirked. "I'm not weak enough to be destroyed by the _Route 1_ wild Pokémon," he told Ash straightforwardly.

Red looked at Blue worriedly, _'Blue's been so over the top lately. I wonder if he's okay.'_ Red shook the thoughts out from his head; he knew Blue would not welcome comfort. He was not Red after all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something take flight and a smile appeared on his face.

"Blue, first one to catch that Pidgey wins," he yelled as he sent out his Bulbasaur.

Red saw Blue looking at him for a minute before taking out his own Pokeball and sending out his Charmander. Red looked at Green who had been watching, "You gonna join us," he asked.

Green waved his offer down. "I'd rather watch to be honest. I'm not a big fan of Pidgey's anyway."

"Suit yourself," Red shrugged. "Bulbasaur use growl!" The Bulbasaur ran up to the Pidgey and sent out a mighty roar upwards at the bird Pokemon. The Pidgey flew back a little as it's attack power seemed to be weakened.

"Charmander, quick use Scratch," Blue said as he took advantage of Red's transition to another move. The Charmander rushed up and, using Bulbasaurs back as a stepping stone, jumped up to meet his claw with the Pidgey.

"Pidgeeeyy," the Pidgey cried out as it was struck.

"Bulbasaur use tackle," Red called out as the Bulbasaur went back on the offensive again. The Pidgey was ready this time however and dodged the blow only to be attacked by Blue's Charmander again.

The Pidgey squawked as it lost momentum and begun to follow.

"Go, Pokeball," both trainers said as they threw their Pokeballs at the same time. Red's Pokeball hit first and the Pidgey was caught in the red flash. It shook once, twice, and three times signifying the capture.

Red pumped his hand in the air before he ran to claim his new Pokemon.

Blue looked at Red and the Pokeball and run off into the route without a second glance.

"Um, Red," Green asked him. Red looked up. "Blue kind of just ran way," she said as she jerked her thumb in the direction Blue ran off to.

Red grit his teeth as he returned his Bulbasaur back into his Pokeball and told Green to follow him as he ran off in the direction she had said.

Just as they were about to make the turn, Blue came running towards them from behind the cluster of trees ahead. Blue stopped in front of them and smirked. "Guess what," he asked. He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he threw out his Pokeball. A white flash illuminated the route as a Ratatta came out of the Pokeball. "Well," Blue said hotly. "How do you like that, _Red?_ "

Red sweatdropped. "Good job Blue," he said as he slapped his back.

Blue bit the insides of his lip. He'd imagined Red to have been jealous, for Green to have hopped from Red's side over to his, for them to have envy in their eyes. Blue sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and begin to pay attention to the conversation Red and Green were heaving. Something about continuing or camping out, naturally, Red wanted to continue on.

So they went, Red was very adamant in never losing, Green never even had a chance, Blue thought to himself as they trekked through into the night.

 _RUSTLE! CREAK!_

Green jumped! "W-w-what was that," she asked the two boys who had also gone still.

Red listened for a minute before chalking it up to some Pokemon. "It's probably a lonely Ratatta," he said trying to calm Green down.

Blue wasn't convinced. He'd heard murmurs, something along the lines of very forced whispers, almost as if the people who were murmuring wanted them to hear it. Blue looked at Red, _is hiding it from Green? That we're being followed?_

Blue heard a noise to the left of him just as Green eyes opened wide in horror.

"DUCK," he heard Red yell but he couldn't, he had already passed out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm..what should I do? Ugh, I want to get rid of Green so bad and just make it Blue and Red. She'll probably have an "accident" soon and not reappear until the end of the story. Oop! Review!


End file.
